


GO

by yeeet (openyourrice)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Teasing, minho with red hair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet
Summary: Минхо находит Джисона невероятно раздражающим, и как бы он ни старался держаться от него подальше - тот находит способ попасть к нему под кожу, что каждый раз усложняет сопротивление старшего.Как и в любой другой раз, Джисон снова обводит его вокруг пальца.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [GO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587401) by [sugarainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow). 



Внезапный звук открывающейся и захлопнувшейся сразу же двери, пока Минхо садился на водительское сиденье, на мгновение поразило Джисона. Однако это никак не отображается на лице. На его губах появляется лишь легкая ухмылка пока он ждет, когда же старший набросится на него за то, что тот осмелился прийти сюда, не говоря уже о том, что он сидит в машине Ли.

\- Убирайся.

Его голос, на удивление, спокоен, хотя этого не должно было быть. Джи уже знает, что Минхо этого не оценит - о нет, он ненавидит - когда другие трогают пальцем его столь драгоценную малышку. На этот раз, похоже, он не убил, а просто предупредил Хана.

Его действительно забавляет тот факт, что Хо думает, что младший серьезно относится к его пустым угрозам. Так же, как старший живет ради опасностей, Джисон живет для опасных игр.

Может, поэтому ему больше всего нравится возиться с Ли.

Младший оборачиваеться к нему в полуоборота с игривой улыбкой на лице, и смотрит на Минхо. Тот тоже смотрит на него, и вдруг Джисон дотрагивается до его лица.  
\- Босс хочет тебя видеть.

Минхо не показывает эмоций, которые сейчас переполняют его внутри, но Джи знает, он видит, что пробудил интерес у парня. Ледяной и резкий голос Хо снова режет воздух, но не с вопросом "почему"; он не настолько глуп, чтобы задавать такие вопросы,   
\- Как ты попал внутрь малышки?

\- Знаешь, Феликс питает ко мне слабость... - фыркает Джи потянувшись к чему-то в кармане, и достает оттуда ключи, поднося их к лицу старшего. Последний бросает на него взгляд и резко выхватывает их из руки младшего. Глупо, что он доверился Ликсу. Он должен был знать, что последний сделает все для Хана.

\- Когда нужно прийти? - спрашивает рыжеволосый парень, но не поднимает взгляд на младшего.

\- Хмм, сегодня, вечером. Я бы написал тебе или позвонил, но ты мне не отвечаешь.

Минхо вздохнул, закинув голову назад, и закрыл глаза. Он не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, вот почему и не отвечает. С тех пор, не так давно, как он присоединился к ним, Джисон очень заинтересовался парнем. И он был особенно настойчивым и надоедливым, и Джи так просто не уйдет, не оставит парня в покое. Парнишка с волосами цвета воронова крыла был его большой головной болью, даже больше, чем любая из его ... работ. Он и представить себе не мог, что иметь дело с одним из них будет одной из самых сложных задач.

Джисон, кажется, прочитал его мысли, потому что он усмехнулся и подвинулся ближе к нему.   
\- Не волнуйся, мне этот вариант тоже нравиться больше. Зачем писать, если я всегда могу прийти к тебе?

\- Кажется, у тебя слишком много свободного времени.

\- Нет, я просто правильно расставляю свои приоритеты.

Минхо поворачивается к нему так быстро, отчего Джисон коротко хихикнул.   
\- Что?

Хан воспользовался состоянием старшего и тем, насколько он сейчас сбит с толку, встает из своего места, и быстрим движением усаживаеться на колени Хо. Мин даже не успевает осознать, что происходит, но обнаруживает, что держится за бедра Джи крепче, чем надо.

Джисон прикусывает губу, горящими глазами ищет рот Ли, пока прижимается ближе и держит старшего за плечи.

\- Я ... - шепчет Джисон, прерывая зрительный контакт, и самодовольная улыбка снова появляется на его лице, когда он наклоняеться вперед, а его губы касаются ушка Хо.   
\- Я все еще не понимаю тебя...

Покалывание, которое пробегает по спине Минхо, заставляет его закрыть глаза и крепко сжать в руках ткань куртки Джи. Возьми себя в руки. Не поддавайся. Для него это всего лишь игра.

Губы Джисона спускаются вниз, прижимаясь к гладкой коже на челюсти старшего, а затем нежно дотрагиваються к шее.   
\- Это сводит меня с ума ... - шепчет младший, слегка покусывая и посасывая вышесказанное место возле другой уже почти рассосавшейся отметины, оставленной им всего несколько дней назад. Глубокий стон слетает с губ Ли, как бы он ни старался подавить его, чтобы Джи не получал удовольствия от этого.   
\- ... что ты так просто не поддаешься мне.

Пришла очередь старшего застать Хана врасплох, когда он открывает глаза, отрезвленный внезапным искренним признанием. Хватка за талию Джи только усиливается, Ли толкает его и спина младшего ударяется о руль так внезапно, что у того перехватывает дыхание. Он хлопает ресницами, широко распахнув глаза от внезапного доминирования старшего. Его руки свободно продолжают обнимать шею Хо, а затем Ли наклоняеться вперед, не отрывая глаз от губ Хана.

\- Это может сработать с остальными ... - замолкает он, сладко улыбаясь, пока Джисон задыхается, потому что руки Минхо пробираются под его рубашку сжимая за бока, и проходятся по спине, лаская теплую кожу. Ли прижимается лбом ко лбу младшего, смотрит ему в глаза, и как раз когда Джисон думает, что вот наконец-то Мин накроет его губы своими - старший озорно улыбается, отстраняясь.  
\- ... Но я не попадусь на твои уловки.

Джи издает звук отчаяния, который больше похож на хныкание и неразборчивое хрюканье, затем резко схватился за ворот темно-серого гоночного костюма Хо и заставил его нагнуться к себе ближе, сливаясь в поцелуе. Это было очень агрессивно: он послушно открывает рот каждый раз, когда язык Минхо этого требует, а сам так же яростно целует в ответ, держа одну руку на щеке старшего, а другую на затылке, чтобы тот не оступил.

Но Ли тоже не собирается останавливаться, поскольку его руки крепко сжимают бедра Джи, притягивая его поближе к себе, и прикусывает за нижнюю губу младшего, ловя своими губами звуки удовольствия прямо изо рта парня.

Они разрывают поцелуй на кратчайший миг, чтобы отдышаться, и Хан не может не оставить поцелуй на челюсти Минхо облизывая, кусая, сося кожу, пока одна из его рук проходится по телу гонщика и останавливаеться на очевидном бугорке.   
\- Хочу тебя… - приказывает он нажимая на бугорок, одновременно поднимая взгляд и встречаясь глазами с Хо. Он рад, что видит отражение собственной нужды на лице Ли. - Пожалуйста.

У старшего прерывистое дыхание, он пристально смотрит на младшего. Он анализирует имеющиеся у него варианты и быстро принимает решение, пока Джи треться об его ноги двигая бедрами взад-вперед, и стонет так близко к уху, что Минхо уверен, что этот звук останеться у него в голове еще на несколько дней.

\- Не здесь, и не сейчас... Люди скоро придут сюда на гонки..

\- Я.. Мне все равно. - скулит Джи качая головой, его голос на грани срыва, он пытаеться изменить мнение старшего. Он снова целует Ли так же настойчиво, как и раньше. Однако на этот раз старший сопротивляется желанию ответить на поцелуй, - Никто сюда не зайдет, давай ...

Но они придут, обьязательно, Феликс, или кто-то еще может войти в гараж Хо в любое время, поскольку время на исходе и гонка вот-вот начнется. Хан это прекрасно понимает, и именно по этой причине он не хочет отступать. Во всяком случае, это увеличивает его возбуждения, которое заставляет старшего сейчас сходить с ума.

\- Они придут. - просто заявляет Минхо, и, несмотря на то, что это требует больших усилий, и вожделение затуманивает его разум, но ему удается оттолкнуть Джисона, на этот раз более нежнее, не вызывая разочарованного стона. Он позволяет Хану - и себе, если на то пошло, - немного успокоиться, избегая взгляда с ним глазами, пока они восстанавливают дыхание и самообладание. С последним громким вздохом Джи убирает свои руки с шеи парня и поднимаеться, взбираясь на свое сиденье. Он разглаживает складки на рубашке рукой и заправляет ее обратно в штаны.

\- Дурак. - бормочет Хан себе под нос, проверяя свою прическу и лицо в зеркале.

Минхо молчит, пока младший проверяет свой внешний вид. Только когда младший собирается открыть дверь и уйти, он подает голос, - После сегодняшней встречи вечером ... Я тебя прокачу.

Джисон просто выходит не оглядываясь и не отвечая ничего.

Десять минут спустя, пока его телефон разрываеться от уведомлений, Ли все еще находится в машине, размышляя. Экран загорается, и ему даже не нужно тянуться к телефону, так как он может прочесть текст с места водителя, а в уголках его губ расцветает ухмылка.

Сделай это дважды.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ты самый большой, самый несносный придурок, которого я знаю. И поверь мне, я многих знаю.

Минхо не должен удивляться - и на самом деле он и не удивлен - услышав приближение пронзительного, раздражающего голоса Джисона. Судя по всему, любимое хобби темноволосого мальчика - появлятся из ниоткуда и одновременно отовсюду. Даже когда Хо игнорирует и избегает его. Нет, на самом деле это происходит именно потому что Ли намеренно игнорирует его - уже несколько часов. Он должен был предвидеть это.

«После сегодняшней встречи вечером ... Я тебя прокачу». Это то, что он пообещал после того, как резко отверг Джи и оттолкнул его, заставив его, злого и заведенного, уйти.

Но многое случилось после того, как было дано это поспешное обещание, так что кто может обвинить его в том, что он проигнорировал эти слова вместе с бесконечными сообщениями и звонками от Хана?  
Он и так едва смог занять второе место на гонках, и встреча, которая только что закончилась, и все возможные пути, по которым она пошла не так...  
Сегодняшних событий было более чем достаточно, и снова иметь дело с Джисоном - не то, что он хотел бы сейчас. Гребаный перерыв - вот что ему сейчас нужно. От всего и от всех, включая младшего.

\- Ты говоришь это, - пока Джисон подходит к нему, Минхо поворачивается к парню, прислонившись к машине, и смотрит на него таким же уставшим и равнодушным взглядом, что соответствует тону его голоса, как и младший.   
\- Но ты продолжаешь следовать за мной.

Джисон выбивает сигарету из его руки, ту самую, которую старший собирался прикурить. Он уже не сможет ее закурить, так как на нее наступает Джи. Он поднимает взгляд, встречаясь глазами с младшим. Если Хо думал, что Джисон был зол ранее, то это было ничем по сравнению с тем состоянием, в котором он есть сейчас.   
\- Я не слежу за тобой.  
Джисон встает перед ним подняв подбородок, просто чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.   
\- Мне нравится получать обещанное. Ты же знаешь, что это часть моей работы.  
\- Хан убирает эти красные пряди волос с лица старшего рукой, прижимаясь к его лицу поближе.

Минхо молча смотрит на него в течении пары минут, а затем фыркает со смеху, переводя взгляд с Джисона на его губы, избавляясь от руки.  
\- Иди гуляй.

\- Нет, пока я не получу то, чего я хочу.  
Джисон настаивает, во второй раз схватившись за воротник куртки Хо обеими руками и приподняв уголки губ в озорной улыбке.   
\- И ты знаешь, что я всегда получаю это.

\- Забудь об этом. Когда я сказал это... - Минхо хватает себя за запястья и заставляет Джисона отступить, - Я пытался избавиться от тебя.

Джисон слабо улыбнулся.   
\- Разве ты не всегда так делаешь? Тебе же нравится, когда я остаюсь. Почему ты уже не признаешь это?

\- Признаться в чем?

Руки Джисона не отстают от него. Бесполезно пытаться их снять, поэтому Линоу просто позволяет им лежать на своих плечах.

Видя, что его, наконец, больше не отталкивают, Джи осмеливается обнять его и еще больше опереться на старшего.   
\- Что ты питаешь ко мне слабость, глупыш.

\- Убирайся.  
Минхо все еще не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

Итак, просто для того, чтобы взбесить его и получить то, чего он хочет, Хан прижимается губами к его уху, легонько поцеловав его, при этом двигая ногой между бедрами старшего. На данный момент это нужно просто для того, чтобы раздразнить его, поскольку внимание младшего в основном сосредоточено на мягкой коже челюсти и шеи Линоу. Его зубы касаются мочки уха, он посасывет и кусает кожу двигаясь от уха к каждому месту, которое, как он знает, заставит Ли изо всех сил хранить спокойное, невозмутимое лицо.   
\- Ну же, тебе тоже явно это нужно. - скулит младший, а его голос переходит на шепот. Он немного отстраняется, внимательно изучая лицо старшего.

Он заметил новые раны, как только достаточно близко приблизися к парню, но теперь, когда у него есть возможность лучше рассмотреть их, он смотрит на раны с обеспокоенным взглядом. Джисон подносит одну руку к лицу Минхо, нежно проводя пальцами по засохшей крови в уголках его губ, а затем проделывает то же самое с раной под бровью. Это не самое худшее, что он видел. Джи вздохнул с облегчением, потому что Хо удалось уйти от наказания. Все они переживали наказания, и они были похуже. Несколько ударов за невыполнение работы нельзя даже считать за наказание. Хан не распрашивает ни о гонке, ни о встрече, ни о том болят ли ему еще раны. В любом случае в этом нет необходимости; он может прочитать все ответы на свои вопросы на лице Линоу.

Он прошел весь путь только по одной причине, и он не позволит беспокойству и другим отвлекающим чувствам, которые он, возможно, захочет признать, встать у него на пути. Поэтому, когда он смотрит в глаза Хо, он отмахивается от всех мыслей и продолжает дразнить старшего.   
\- Ты не признаешь этого, но я тебя вижу насквозь. Ты хочешь этого... Хочешь меня.

Он видит, как темнеют глаза Ли, и наконец-то, наконец-то есть реакция, когда старший резко и крепко хватает его за талию, и повышает голос.  
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Прекрати быть таким самоуверенным.

Хан улыбается внезапному изменению ствршего, и тогда он понимает, что это только начало того, чего он хочет. Он продолжает давить ногой дальше, прижимаяся бедрами к бдрам парня.   
\- Пожалуйста... Я в этом всем кручусь намного больше, чем ты. Я был ребенком, когда меня взяли, ты думаешь, я не достаточно таких же как ты людей видел?

Минхо приподнимает бровь, предлагая ему продолжить.

\- Ты никогда не рассказываешь о себе и не позволяешь никому из нас подойти к тебе поближе. - губы Джи опять оказываються на коже Хо, но на этот раз он перемещаеться мучительно медленно. Он старается избегать ран, целуя и целуя кожу, пока их рты не окажутся на расстоянии нескольки миллиметров. На мгновение он сосредотачивается на губах старшего. Затем, подняв глаза, Хан ловит взгляд Минхо, который смотрит на кончик языка младшего, пока Джисон облизывает его губы.

Это выражение лица Минхо и эти руки, которые до боли впились в его бока... Джи не может не захихикать от мысли, что ему не потребовалось много времени для этого.   
\- Что я действительно знаю, так это то, что это всего лишь игра. Или что-то больше.

\- Да? И почему ты так уверен?

\- Приятно изучать тебя. - Джисон слегка целует его в губы; это всего лишь краткое прикосновение губ, которое никак не может повлиять на Линоу.   
\- Я знаю, что ты лжешь, когда говоришь, что не хочешь этого. - Еще один поцелуй, но губы Джисона задерживаются уже на больше время. А затем, с этой раздражающей самодовольной улыбкой, он отстраняется и берет лицо старшего в ладони.   
\- Ты можешь этого не осознавать, но твои руки... Они очень крепко сжимают мою талию. Мне почти что больно.

На этих словах хватка Минхо немного ослабла, просто потому что гладиолус.

\- Это также слышно в твоем голосе. Когда ты говоришь мне, чтобы я исчез - твой голос просто умолял меня остаться. - продолжает шептать Джи.   
\- И в твоих глазах этот отчаянный блеск...

\- Сначала ты должен взглянуть на себя. - Минхо с трудом признает поражение, но младший повсюду, его губы едва касаются кожы, и, когда он чувствует увеличивающуюсь в своих размерах твердость на своем бедре, он знает, что медленно, но верно готов к срыву. Этого и слишком много и совсем мало. Хан Джисон станет причиной его смерти. Ни один из мужчин, которые гоняются за ним, ни работы, ни гонки. Никто из них.

Когда младший снова открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, а не поцеловаться, Ли берет дело в свои руки, причем берет Джисона.

\- И ты также..

\- Заткнись, чертов мудила. - он переворачивает их тела, пока Хан не оказывается прижатым спиной к двери машины. Это внезапно и резко, но все этого хотели. Минхо видит это в неисчезающей улыбке младшего; она становится только шире, и этот мудак в мгновение ока обхватывает его ногами за талию, как будто этого ожидал. Как будто он делал это уже столько раз, что это происходит на автомате. Одна рука Хо опирается на машину рядом с головой Джи, в то время как он держит младшего за поясницу, сжимая ткань рубашки Джисона, и добавляет слишком запыхавшимся голосом.   
\- Хоть раз в жизни - помолчи.

У Джисона хватает наглости двигать бедрами, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Дело в том, что Линоу такой же жесткий, как и он, и что да, он прав - это всего лишь игра.

Он имеет наглость наклонить голову и притвориться невиновным, прежде чем сказать с этой дразнящейся улыбкой на лице...  
\- Заставь меня.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Неужели гонок недостаточно?  
С того места, где он расположился на заднем сиденье, завел руки за голову и небрежно закинул ноги на колени Минхо, Джисон может беззаботно смотреть на реакцию последнего - в любом случае реакций не так много, но ему достаточно, он доволен от одного лишь взгляда старшего; его пустое безэмоциональное лицо, несмотря ни на что. Минхо повезло, что он замечательно выглядит и с ранами и без них.  
\- Я имею в виду с точки зрения денег.

Джисон, возможно, мало что знает о нем, но он думает, что это - причина, по которой Ли принял их предложение. Деньги - вот что всегда привлекает людей к сотрудничеству с такими, как Хан. Ну, или в большинстве случаев. Некоторые из их людей - сумасшедшие ублюдки, которым нравится пытать и убивать, будь то ради денег или нет, но он почти уверен, что этот парень не такой. Время для Хо доказать, что он достоин быть одним из них, еще не настало, тогда бы он точно знал, к какой категории принадлежит старший. А пока Джисону оставалось только гадать и предсказывать.

Линоу не поворачивается к нему, не дает никакого ответа. Он просто смотрит вперед, запрокинув голову на подушку от кресла водителя и прикрыв глаза. Единственное, что позволяет Джисону узнать, что он не уснул и слушает его - медленное движение, когда он подносит сигарету ко рту, а затем снова опускает руку.

Слегка вздохнув, взгляд Хана медленно переходит от лица Минхо и сосредотачивается на виде из-за открытой двери. Джи понятия не имел, где они, поскольку все время, пока Минхо был за рулем, его глаза были прикованы к старшему, а не к дороге. Он догадывается, что где-нибудь за городом, принимая во внимание несколько, скорее всего, заброшенных зданий и отсутствие уличных фонарей и людей.

\- Заставь меня.

Ему так не терпелось увидеть, что Хо сделает после того, как младший доведет его до потери самообладания, но надежды Джисона рухнули в тот же момент, когда старший схватил его за руку и оттащил от автомобиля на мгновение, а затем затолкал его внутрь, проворчав то, что Джисон не успел разобрать.

Однако его разочарование было недолгим. Видя, как Минхо садится на свое место, нагибается, чтобы пристегнуть ремень безопасности, и зная, что будет дальше, было достаточно, чтобы гаденькая ухмылка вернулась - Джисон получил как минимум половину того, что ему обещали.  
Внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Минхо запускает двигатель, нажимает педаль до упора и сжимает руль, пока его костяшки не побелеют, не прекращает удивлять Джи. Это как если бы он переродился в совершенно нового человека, которого уже невозможно остановить.

И когда они отъедут достаточно далеко от многолюдных улиц города, тогда все станет лучше. Джисон чувствует трепет, волнение и тревогу, все это вместе взятое, протекает через него, он чувствует предвкушение, потребность в еще большем. Его сердцебиение увеличивается одновременно со скоростью машины, и он чувствует эйфорию. Если Джи так сильно всечувствует, он не может представить, что будет с кем-то другим.  
На лице Минхо появляется ухмылка, которая становится шире с каждым громким криком поощерения исходящим от Джисона, такая улыбка редко украшает его лицо; она честная, беззаботная и, возможно, исходит от истинного «я» внутри старшего, которое Хан не видел до сих пор. Итак, до конца поездки он придаеться себе и впитывает все эмоции от поездки, сколько только может, поскольку он знает, что это не будет длиться долго.

Его взгляд снова падает на старшего, и он возвращается к реальной ситуации, когда Минхо, наконец, говорит, выбрасывая то, что осталось от сигареты, и поворачивается к младшему, просто чтобы высмеять его предыдущий вопрос и, конечно же, уклониться от ответа.   
\- Разве недостаточно людей, с которыми ты трахаешься? Почему я тоже должен быть одним из них?

Это вызывает небольшой смешок, и Джи немного двигается, пока не садится прямо и тоже опирает голову на сиденье в нескольких дюймах от головы старшего.   
\- С тобой все по-другому, я уже говорил тебе это раньше. Я не понял тебя еще… По крайней мере, не до конца. - водитель закатил глаза и отодвинулся, словно хотел отвести взгляд, но Джисон уже положил руку на его щеку, заставляя его оставаться на месте и смотреть на него в ответ.   
\- Кроме того ... Ты самый захватывающий.

Ли фыркнул на этот глупый ответ, схватил его за руку и увел ее от лица.   
\- Я был прав насчет тебя.

Предполагается, что это дожлно было быть бормотание себе под нос, подтверждение самому себе, но Хан его услышал. Мягкая дразнящая улыбка, которая была на его лице, немного ослабла, когда он понял к чему ведет старший. Но он не позволит этому отдалиться от парня.   
\- Думай, как хочешь. Меня это не волнует. Как и ты, я делаю то, что должен сделать.

За последние годы Джисону дали много прозвищ. Крот, шпион, искуситель, как угодно. В конце концов, все они правдивы, поэтому он никогда особо не беспокоился об этом, и, честно говоря, и то, что другие говорили о нем... Ему было наплевать на это.

Больше всего его поразило первое впечатление старшего о нем. Фактически, первые слова Минхо в его адрес,   
\- Я не трахаюсь с проститутками.

С тех пор одним из главных приоритетов Джи было изменить его мнение, и, к его большому удовольствию и удовлетворению, Минхо потребовалось всего две недели, чтобы взять эти слова обратно и сделать именно это - потрахаться с проституткой, если он так думал, Джисоном.

Некоторое время спустя голос старшего вырывает Джисона из его мыслей, и, когда он смотрит в глаза Хо, он видит легкий след раскаяния, и это также слышно в его голосе, когда он спрашивает,   
\- Ты пытался выбраться из этого?

Больше раз, чем я хотел бы признать.

\- Нет. - говорит он вслух, серьезно глядя на Минхо. Затем, схватив его за воротник рубашки и притянув Ли к себе поближе, он пытается говорить как можно строже, чтобы объяснить одну вещь раз и навсегда.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что я могу убить тебя даже за то, что ты подумал об этом? Какая часть внутри, выхода нет, ты не понимаешь? Ты уже видел, что произойдет, если ты попытаешься его найти, не так ли? - некоторое время он смотрит в глаза парня надеясь, что тот понял о чем он. Затем он отпускает и убирает ноги с колен, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, вздыхая. Вскоре после этого Линоу выходит, чтобы выкурить еще сигарету и оставить Хана наедине со своими мыслями.

Это уже большой разговор, больше, чем когда-либо за один день. Обычно их потребность вынести свой гнев, стресс и разочарование на кого-то, так или иначе, она слишком сильна в них обоих, чтобы оставить место для разговора.  
Это не устраивает Джи, но, тем не менее, его уволят в третий раз, если он попытается снова это сделать.

Он ждет Хо в тишине, и, когда другой говорит ему, что отвезет его домой, Джисон отвечает,  
\- Забудь об этом. Подбрось меня к первом клубе, который найдешь.  
Так что, возможно, он попробует еще раз, выбрав другой путь.

И, конечно же, челюсть Линоу сжимается, когда он поворачивается и смотрит на него вопросительными глазами, нахмурив брови.

Не дожидаясь, пока старший что-нибудь спросит, Джисон пытается выразиться просто.   
\- Я найду кого-нибудь, кто выполнит эту работу. Похоже, ты этого не сделаешь.

Он улавливает легчайшее мерцание раздражения и удивления на лице старшего, и взгляд Хо задерживается на нем немного дольше, опустившись на его губы, что заставило младшего поверить, что он наконец-то сделает что-то большее, чем просто дразниться и пристально смотреть.

... Только для того, чтобы Ли отвел глаза так же быстро, как только увидел взгляд надежды Хана, ухмыляясь явной озорной ухмылкой.   
\- Хорошо.

Джисон действительно на пределе возможностей; эта их игра в толкнуть или притянуть, может быть, и увлекательна, но не тогда, когда он весь день как на иголках.  
Черт.  
Дело в том, что он легко мог найти кого-нибудь другого, он знает, что может, но он хочет этого глупо привлекательного красноволосого идиота с ранами.

Ощущение того, что руки старшего сжимают его бока, очень быстро разжигает Джисона внутри. Что-то в пальцах старшего, собственнически впивающихся в его одежду и в кожу, сжимая сильнее и притягивая его ближе к себе с каждым толчком, как будто он никогда не хочет отпускать младшего, даже после того, как они закончили. Это отметины, которые не успевают исчезать, потому что Хан этого не допускает. Он не помнит времени, когда его так желали и обращались как с чем-то ненужным, как большинство из тех парней.

И прямо сейчас это то, что нужно Джисону - доказать Минхо, что он нуждаеться в младшем. Просто представление этого вызывает дрожь по спине Джисона, и ему приходится свести бедра вместе, чтобы не позволить старшему увидеть, насколько сильно он нуждаеться в нему. Нужно приложить немало усилий, чтобы не прижать ладонь к паху и неспалиться тут же.

Проходят минуты, и он понимает, даже с такими мыслями, затуманивающими его разум, что Линоу все еще на своем месте водителя, не двигается и смотрит...  
Когда он смотрит ему в глаза, готовый спросить, какого черта они все еще здесь, в глуши, он ловит на себе этот пламенный взгляд глаз Хо. Джисон почти скулит.   
\- Что.. Чего ты ждешь?

Все связные мысли давно покинули его разум, и, вероятно, именно поэтому Джи опускает руку, прижимаясь к горбку в штанах. Глаза Ли перемещаются так быстро вниз, следуя за рукой младшего и его маленькими, безрассудными движениями, что это почти заставляет его улыбнуться. Однако он не в том состоянии.

Хан видит вспышку голода и потребности, отражающуюся на лице старшего, и этот язвительный комментарий, который он собирается выпалить, но он сдерживаеться, поскольку Минхо обхватывает его шею сзади, наклоняет голову и заставляет его наклониться вперед, сталкиваясь ртами в небрежном поцелуе. Стон, который издает Джи в ту секунду, сразу же раздаеться по всей машине красивым звуком.  
Старший обнимает его за талию и притягивает к себе, пока Джи не устроится на его бедрах, наконец, получив необходимое трение. Этого недостаточно, даже когда Ли приподнимает бедра вверх, чтобы не перерывать его неистовые движения; даже когда он отстраняется от поцелуя и начинает покрывать поцелуями всю кожу Джисона, пока последний запутывает руку в его красных волосах, чтобы держать того как можно ближе к себе, тяжело дыша в губы.

Он хочет большего... Нет, он заслуживает большего после того, как ему так долго отказывали, и это то, о чем он просит почти шепотом, когда ему удается выдохнуть:

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто... Отвези меня куда-нибудь.


End file.
